


The Change

by HamoWoods



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lobotomy, Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamoWoods/pseuds/HamoWoods
Summary: Mick Mars fears of all the things Tommy and Nikki can do after Vince's big mess up, in desperation he decides to find a solution for their irresponsibility.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Change

* * *

Mick was fucking tired.

He hated to smell Nikki's pee whenever he walked in, he hated to see Tommy Lee passed out on the god damn floor and he hated to deal with the girls Vince used to bring home. Every day was the same and he couldn't say that he was an angel but he wasn't such a waste of life either. 

One morning, in specific the morning of the December 10 of 1984, he woke up and hated the fact Vince Neil killed someone, he looked himself at the bathroom mirror and spread the shaving cream over his cheeks and chin "What if they all end like Vince?" he asked himself as the razor blade ran down his face "What if Nikki during a trip tries to commit mass murder?" the next thought crossed his mind worrying him even more. Mars tried not to think about that a lot, it was impossible.

Mars got dressed, he went to his bedroom with the intentions to get dressed. He sat on the edge and felt a headache already coming, hard and heavy, he stood up and decided to take some aspirins without caring about the fact the towel fell and he walked naked to the mirror for his glass of water. He took the pill and noticed the tv guide, many porn channels highlighted in red, cartoon channels highlighted in green, MTV had purple and some documentary channels had no color. Mick had the intention to watch probably a nice pair of tits on tv when on his channel surfing on the hotel tv he stopped on a weird channel featuring what he thought was a doctor. "It was the best way on the time to cure the sick-minded and the hyper ones when the shock therapy failed..." the tv man said and Mick's eyebrow raised. "Lobotomy seemed to work perfectly"

"Lobotomy!" the Mötley Crüe guitarist repeated as if he found the answer he was waiting for and immediately turned the tv off and drew a plan... a plan to control the chaos. 

A long investigation took the guitarist free time and took the time that he could use to have free sex with hot women but instead he searched for surgeons and medicines books to cure his friends, a cure for all. After a posting in a magazine a search for the best surgeon, under the name of Travis Bon Gomery, an old man appeared. He seemed to be over 60 years old and he smiled at him "Hello, Travis. I'm doctor Stevenson I came to help you" he spoke and fixed his glasses. Mars took him into his home, served him a coffee, and started talking "My friends are really sick... they are addicts and I'm worried they can end on an asylum all locked away" Mars spoke tricking a worried cry. The doctor specialist sighed "What are you expecting me to do?" he questioned and Mars slowly uncovered his face "Would you perform a lobotomy? For one million dollars?". The old man widen his eyes and swallowed "How about a million and a half?" Mick insisted and the man doubted about it "What if someone finds out?" he questioned the musician and looked at the checkbook already waiting for the pen. "Two million!" the doctor said and Mars smiled.

During the middle of the night, Nikki and Tommy were sleeping placidly on the infamous Mötley apartment after long rounds of cocaine and heroin. Mars had a copy of the key, it was easy to get in with the doctor. "Here they are, poor unfortunate guys" Mick expressed faking a worried cry, "I can tell," the old man looked around. Mick suggested and begged him to start with Tommy Lee, he felt he couldn't do that to Nikki, yet.

Mick sat Sixx on the sofa and tied him using their belts and slowly woke him up, a sock and tape were covering his mouth as he woke up slowly and realized that his best friend was being placed and immobilized over the dining table, Nikki squirmed and tried to move and was completely confused about why Mars was standing there looking at them without helping. Tommy was still too stoned to react and just let his body move like a rag doll under strangers' commands.

Fingers inside gloves opened Lee's eyes and a long steel needle cold as the ice was near his eyelid, he couldn't scream or move, he only stared at the edge of the long sharp thing. Mars waited impatiently. The doctor pulled out a little medical hammer and looked at Nikki squirming frenetically, Dr. Stevenson opened Lee's left eyelid and pressed the icepick look-alike thing over his eye by the inside, the hammer was placed over the thing and a low hit guided the edge inside Tommy's eye, but he was too drug to react but he was able to feel the pain of not been able to blink. Another hit and the needle got deeper getting near the brain, a third hit penetrated the cerebral cortex getting inside the brain mass. Nikki wasn't able to scream at the terrible view. The doctor moved the instrument inside Tommy's head, side to side, and then slowly pulled it out dropping a jelly reddish fluid. The left eyelid closed as the bruises slowly started to appear. Stevenson opened the right eyelid and inserted the needle again hammering fast this time until he felt it was stuck and moving it violently side to side and slowly out.

"You're next, I thought Vince could be an example of what not to do," Mars said dragging Nikki to the table where the same needle violently penetrated Nikki's brain on a violent squirm...

"No, I haven't seen them around, Don. Probably they are snorting cocaine from a hooker's ass, as always" Mick answered a phone call sipping a cold lemonade looking through his window calmly "Yeah, I spent 2 million dollars in a night... well, it's a funny story with drugs and a doctor..." Mars explained looking inside to an old couch were Nikki and Tommy were sitting, he smiled evilly at his friends whose eyes were eternally rolled and saliva couldn't stop coming from their drooling mouths. Calm finally, with those two without moving or messing around. "Yeah, everything is fine. Take care, Don. Send Vince a package of cigarettes to jail, tell him I send them with love" Mick said before he hanged the phone and kept drinking his lemonade.

**Author's Note:**

> This works can also be found on my Wattpad account under the name of Hamo Woods.


End file.
